


Tattoos and Colored Lines

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School, Ex-Cons, M/M, Theon is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Artist Day in Rickon's class and Robb is not going to let some ex-con, tattoo artist ruin his brother's innocence. Unfortunately, people aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Colored Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this idea popped into my head but I couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it down. Enjoy.

One look at the man confirmed all of Robb's suspicions right on the spot and it made the victory of Robb showing up to "Artist Day" at Rickon's class sweeter. 

A week ago they had received a letter explaining how they would be having professionals come and hang out with Rickon's class to promote the liberal arts. That was all fine with Robb. Sure, he was more of a science man but he could respect the arts. What he had not been okay with was the fact that most of the people visiting the school were a part of a program...for ex-convicts. Robb had nearly lost it. He was not going to have his brother fall under the allure and influence of a man who wound himself up in prison, not matter what the charge. Rickon didn't need some hardened criminal talking to him under any circumstances. 

Rickon was the Starks last hope for sanity. After Robb was dumped by Jenye and told his mother to hard truth of his sexual identity (bisexual but still frowned upon). Then Sansa had to go and date Margery Tyrell and put their poor mother through that talk. But it was enough because Arya had to date Gendry the lawn keeper who couldn't be bothered to wear a fucking shirt ever. Brann was toeing a line with the Reed boy and at this point no one was going to say anything about it. Rickon was practically the last kid their mom had for a heteronormative life style that would bring Stark Heirs. It was old fashioned sure, but he couldn't blame his mother. She was raised with those expectations thrown at her, it was too late for her to change her ways at some point. She already was a lot more open minded after Robb and Sansa coming out. 

Regardless, Robb felt his mother’s genes kicking in as he looked at the man before him. He was sitting behind Rickon's desk. Apparently they had been assigned to each student and he was Rickon's. Robb looked around the class to see if there was a better alternative (there wasn’t, sadly). 

While the children were sent to the cafeteria for their morning announcements, Robb approached the man carefully and cautiously. The man eyed him as Robb approached, an eyebrow quirked up in interest. 

"You look a little old for this class." The man did a one over on Robb smirking all the way down. "Not that I mind."

"I'm here with my brother." Robb hissed. Yes, there had been the option of a parent chaperon and Robb jumped on it. After doing a look around though, he found he was the only one to show up except for a Stannis Baratheon who was currently interrogating a man with a hand missing fingers. 

"Rickon," The man supplied looking at the name written in the desk. "Stark."

"I'm Robb, this oldest brother." Robb emphasized to make sure the man knew that there were more of them. 

"Pleasure." The man murmured carefully eyeing Robb again.

"So what did you do?" 

The man-boy-guy looked up from his spot in the small chair. "Excuse me?"

Robb crossed his arms tight around his chest. "You’re a convict. What did you do?"

The man cocked a smirk at Robb and stood up in the chair, meeting Robb's eye level. His eyes were dancing. "Why?"

Robb's lips formed into a snarl. "You are going to be paired with my youngest brother. I don't want you being an influence of any kind." 

The man did even bother to look offended. That pissed off Robb more. 

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "Why don't you guess?"

He was teasing Robb in almost a flirting sort of manner. And the worst part was, Robb was feeding into it. "Drugs." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. 

"Sure." The man's smirk widened. "Want to guess the drug?"

"Coke."

"Do I look like a coke head?"

Robb wasn't about to admit that he didn't know what a coke head looked like and just shrugged like he was indifferent. The man's eyes were laughing at him. 

"Meth?"

The man only flashed his teeth with a laugh. "Try again."

"Heroin?"

The man looked ready to burst with laughter. "Do I look that hardcore to you?"

"Then what?" Robb snapped. 

"Marijuana."

Robb felt his face redden in embarrassment. That wasn't too bad. But he was a convict. He was in jail and weed was still a drug and Rickon was only seven. 

"And you want to jail for that?"

"Yup."

Robb placed his hands on his hips and the man's eyes darkened. "How long?"

"Six months minimum security."

The doors opened almost immediately and Robb felt a small hand in his own. Robb looked down to see little Rickon's with his bright red curly hair shining in the light. His eyes were on the man before him. 

Robb turned an accusing glare to the man who just kneeled down and held out a tattooed hand (four cursive lines on the underside of his wrist and a tiny crescent moon on the side of his ring finger). "My name is Theon. What’s yours?"

Robb narrowed his eyes at the name. Theon was such a...not normal but a docile name. It was like Skinner or Bloody Neal. 

Rickon removed his hand from Robb's and put it in the man, Theon's. "I'm Rickon and his is Robb."

"Nice to meet you." Theon moved his hand away from Rickon and toward Robb. Robb took it quickly and let it go after one shake. "Both of you." Theon purred. 

"You are an artist?" Rickon asked, wide eyed and curious. 

"Yup!" Theon smiled, actually smiled not smirked. "I work at a tattoo parlor right now but I focus a lot with pencil, graphite and sometime a little water color. I'm more of a drawer than a painter."

"Cool!" Rickon looked at Theon like he was his hero. Robb didn't like that one bit. "Can you make me a tattoo?" 

Theon laughed and then a bit louder after seeing Robb's frown. "No, you got to be eighteen for one of these," he gestured to his wrist. "But, if you still want one when you turn eighteen, I'll do it for you."

"Okay!" Rickon was smiling like it was Christmas morning. 

The teacher interrupted the room full of chatter and everyone fell silent as she directed them all to different tables to begin their project. They were going to draw what made them happy. Robb looked across the room at Stannis who was sitting in a very small chair beside his daughter holding up colored pencils. The fingerless man was on the other of the desk passing out paper. 

Robb, Rickon, and Theon secured a small table and sat in a circle. Robb made sure to sit closer to Rickon than Theon and Theon remained directly in front of Rickon. In front of them were a few sheets of paper and some pencils and crayons. 

"What are you going to draw?" Theon asked curiously as he passed a sheet to each of them, including Robb. 

Rickon scrunched his face in thought for a moment before his eyes brightened and he was bouncing in his chair. "Shaggydog!"

Theon smiled but uncertainly. "What's a shaggy dog?"

"His dog." Robb supplied wearily. 

Theon nodded his head in thanks and threw Robb a wink, which Robb detested. Theon gave Rickon his full attention again. "Is Shaggydog his name?"

"Duh." Rickon grabbed a pencil and began to make a shaky outline. "He is a wolf puppy."

Theon raised his eyebrows at Robb. 

"A husky. He thinks Shaggydog looks like a wolf though."

"You'll have to show me when your picture is done." Theon said to Rickon who nodded his head quickly. 

"What are you going to draw?" Rickon asked Theon. 

"I'll show you when it is finished." Theon promised in a slight whisper as he grabbed a pencil. "What about you?" Theon threw at Robb.  
Rickon bounced in his seat looking delighted at Robb. "Yeah, Robb!" Despite Rickon’s deep interest in Theon, Robb was obviously this kid’s whole world. 

"I don't know." He replied quickly. 

"Draw Grey Wind!" Rickon suggested. "Or you can draw Fire Bear!"

"What's Grey Wind and Fire Bear?" Theon chuckled and Robb felt the heat of embarrassment crawl up his neck. 

"Grey Wind is like Robb's Shaggydog," Rickon pointed to his outline shape of a dog. "Fire Bear is Robb's best friend!"

Robb's face was bright red now and was trying to look anywhere but the convict Theon.

"Best friend, huh?"

"Yeah," Rickon picked up a colored pencil and began to color in Shaggy Dog. "Robb's had Fire Bear ever since he was born, right Robb?"

"Right." Robb offered weakly. 

"And Fire Bear is so cool! Robb says that he breathes actual fire! That's why he is called Fire Bear. He is an explorer too! Robb and I take him out in the woods all the time and at night Robb says that Fire Bear sleeps with him to protect him from the monsters!"

Robb's face was on fire. He would kill Rickon if the poor child knew that was not information you have to strangers. Theon looked mused as his eyes stayed in Robb. 

In actuality, this was just a (not) dumb stuff animal that Robb had ever since he was born. He made up those stories when he was younger and told them to Rickon to entertain him. Sure, sometimes he did still sleep with it but that was because it was like his security blanket. Sue him. 

"Fire Bear sounds pretty amazing." Theon admired (probably mockingly, thought Robb). Theon turned to Robb. "Definitely draw Fire Bear."

"Make him breath fire too! Like you told me." Rickon added with a poke at Robb. 

"Fine!" Robb swatted his brother away lightly. 

"I have a best friend like that too." Theon offered to Rickon and Robb narrowed his eyes. Great, now the convict was making fun of him. 

"What was his name?" Rickon asked completely absorbed. 

"Her name was Yari." Theon smiled bravely. "She was a Kraken."

"What's a kraken?" 

Theon grabbed a spare piece of paper, abandoning his first piece (Robb could see what was on it) and began a rough sketch before turning it to Rickon. 

"It's kind of like a squid but bigger, much bigger." For just a quick sketch, Robb had to admit it looked alright. 

"What was Yari's super power?" Rickon asked excitedly almost forgetting his drawing. 

"Well, she could control water and make big whirlpools. She could pick up large ships and throw-I mean set them back down carefully." Theon grinned. 

"Do you still have Yari?" Rickon asked. 

"She sleeps with me every night." Theon promised, although his eyes did sweep over to Robb just for a second. 

"So does Shaggydog." Rickon smiled as he focused back on his drawing in relative silence. 

They made ideal chat as they draw. Rickon made many pictures including some of Shaggydog and his siblings. Robb finished his embarrassing drawing of Fire Bear, fire breath included, and was drawing Rickon on request. Robb couldn't help notice that Theon continuously worked on one drawing.

Lunch time came around and the kids were taken to the cafeteria in single file. Most of the convicts went out for lunch or a cigarette with the promise of coming back. Even Stannis left talking adamantly to the man with no fingers. Robb watched as Theon turned his paper over secretively as rested his feet on the table with his eyes following Robb. 

"What?" Robb yelped a little embarrassed. 

"Can't enjoy the view?" Robb's cheeks redden and he realized they were alone in the classroom. 

"That's not funny." Robb crossed his arms at that. Eyes narrowed. 

"Aw, I was hoping you'd find my humor funny, charming, and enthralling." Theon smiled brightly, all teeth. 

Robb looked away embarrassed by his words. "Stop that."

"Fine." Theon held his hands up in surrender. 

Silence fell over them and Robb began to think that it would stay like that and the conversation was over. The man would finally stop teasing him. Not until the man spoke up again. 

"I was just hoping that maybe Fire Bear and Yari could share a bed sometime."

Robb snapped his head over to Theon, eyes wide and mouth ajar. "What?"

"You know," Theon was smiling boldly now. "A sleepover of sorts."

Robb was at a loss for words. Was...was this man coming on to him? It was that Robb wasn't attracted to men, he was just as much as women, and this man was definitely attractive in Robb's eyes. It was just, he wasn't sure if the man was poking fun at him some more. 

"What are you-" the words fell dead in his mouth as he watched Theon stand up and slowly make his way in front of Robb. 

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?"

Robb's tongue was heavy in his mouth and his throat was dry. This man was teasing him for sure because he was not seriously thinking about kissing Robb right in his little brother's class-

His lips were soft. Robb didn't expect them to be so. It was chaste and tentative kiss. Only a little bit of pressure, like he was waiting for see if Robb was all for it. Robb went to pull away, but somehow fucked that up and applied more pressure as well as flutter his eyes shut. Then he felt the lips curl up from beneath his in a smile. Then he felt the lips part, ever so slightly and a tongue dart across his lips. Robb grasped in surprise, definitely not pleasure, and Theon took this as an invitation for his tongue to slide its way into Robb's mouth. 

That's when Robb's mind went blank. His brain went into autopilot. He only barely registered Theon's hands, one on his hip in feather light touches and the other on his neck playing with the ends of his hair. Robb didn't even notice until it was too late that his own hands were now wound in the silky dark locks of the man and that he was very much kissing Theon back. 

He tasted of cigarettes and mint and a little something else that must have been just Theon. Theon's tongue slid against Robb's and smirked as Robb moaned into his mouth. Theon began to walk Robb backward and Robb wasn't even aware until he felt the low table behind him. 

Their hips were now locked together and Robb felt heat slowly pool down below. Apparently, Theon was feeling the same judging by the pressure on Robb's thigh. Robb rolled his hips experimentally and smiled at the throaty groan coming from the back of Theon's throat. Theon rolled his hips against Robb's now, more sure and confidently with each wave and soon both were moaning and panting into each other's mouths, not really kissing anymore. 

Robb went to Theon's throat and began sucking and kissing at random and scattered places, smiling at the appreciative sounds coming from Theon. Robb locked into his collar bone for a long spanned of time but lightly as Theon's hands went to Robb's backside, groping at his ass, kneading the muscle. Robb moaned against Theon's skin causing the man to chuckle. 

Their hips were now grinding hard and feverishly against each other and Robb didn't even care if Rickon was just down the hall having lunch. He felt himself getting harder and harder until he was only dimly aware that he might even be getting close. 

And then suddenly and without warning, Theon had backed away and was now leaning against a different table, with five feet in between them. Robb looked at him panting and confused on him suddenly pulling away. As much as Robb would hate to admit it, he wanted more. He missed the heat, the pleasure, the closeness. 

"Not here." Theon shook his head slightly out of breath. 

Robb, finally realizing what the hell he just did and where he did it, sat on the table with his head in his hands. "Oh gods. Oh gods." 

"Yeah." Theon agreed with appreciation seeping into his tone. "Oh gods, indeed."

"No!" Robb shook his head sharply, eyes hard and filled with guilt. "I can't believe I did that."

"Oh, it's not so bad." Theon waved off. "It could have gone much further and been much worse."

"But-"

"Don't sweat it. No one saw, no one will find out, and Rickon's innocence has been protected." Theon grinned widely. 

Robb absorbed this and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, okay, yeah. But this can never-"

"You've got some mouth." Theon cut him off with a wide smirk. "Really."

"What?"

Theon pushed off the table and approached Robb again this time stopping a few inches away making sure they weren't touching. "I'd like to see what else it can do."

Robb avoiding his dark eyes and focused on his neck. Robb could see all the parts he teased, including a very dark spot on his collar bone. 

"Perhaps, this won't be our last time." He whispered dangerously close to Robb's ear, his breath caressing the shell of his ear. 

He moved away quickly just as the door to the classroom opened and the little kids and adults flooded in. 

Robb calmed his breathing as Rickon ran over with two cookies in his hand. "I grabbed one for you and Theon!" He explained happily as he handed one to each of them. Theon ate it quickly and thanked Rickon, acting like nothing just happened. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Theon continued to make japes at Robb while his foot would stroke his leg teasingly every now and then. Rickon was oblivious, thankfully, but was definitely in love with Theon. Rickon asked questions, sometimes a bit personal, and Theon answered happily back each time. Robb was hanging to ever word and hated himself a little for it. 

When the end of the day neared, Rickon went to his cubby to get his belongs as well as talk to some of his friends leaving Robb and Theon alone for a while. The two watched as Rickon started a very intense conversation with a Shireen Baratheon.

"He's cute." Theon offered to break the silence. 

"Yeah."

"Your whole family like that?" Theon grinned jokingly. "I can only imagine from what I have seen thus far." He gave Robb a pointed glance before looking at the pictures Robb drew. 

The first one was of Fire Bear. It looked absolutely ridiculous and even worse than Rickon's drawings but it was clear enough that you could guess what it was. The next was Grey Wind and the last was of Rickon. Again, neither great but fine enough. Robb wasn't an artist anyways. 

"These are..."

"Horrible?"

"Yeah." Theon barked laughing. "No offense."

"Well, let's see what you drew then." Robb held out his hand expectantly. 

"Sure," Theon went to hand it to Robb but stopped himself. "One minute." He took it back and scribbled on it quickly with a red crayon that laid nearby. 

"Robb!" Rickon called from the cubby. "Theon!" He was waving them over. 

Robb stood up and Theon finished it scribbling before joining Robb. As they walked, Theon folded the paper and then slid it into Robb's back pocket. Robb turned quickly at Theon to reprimand but Theon kept his gaze ahead and his hands returned to his own pockets and a smug smirk on his face. 

Theon gave Rickon a high five which was returned along with a hug. 

"Can you come again tomorrow?" Rickon was pleading. 

"Sorry, kiddo, I have work tomorrow and this was kind of a one-time thing," Upon seeing Rickon's sadden expression, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll try, how's that?"

"Good!"

Theon stood up and turned to Robb, holding out his hand. Robb took it and Theon pulled his close for a moment. "Until next time." He purred before releasing Robb's hand. He waved jovially at Rickon and Robb before disappearing. 

Rickon grabbed Robb's hand and pulled him toward the door to the pickup lot where Ned was supposed to grab them both. Robb tried to look for Theon but didn't see any sign of him. 

Robb let Rickon sit in the front seat and while Rickon filled his father in on his day, Robb reached into his pocket and pulled out the sheet up paper, opening it up. 

It was a very detailed drawing of lips. The lips were plush and slightly open. The ends were curved up in a shy smile. Robb continued to stare at it, taking in the little details like the wrinkle of the lips and the shading of the bottoms lips and the freckle at the corner of the mouth just like Robb's-

A furious blush, probably even darker than any he had experience that day found its way in to his face as he gazed down. Those were his lips. Now that he saw it he couldn't not see. Those were without a single doubt his lips. On top of the drawing in messy handwriting was the assignment "thing(s) that make me happy". 

Robb swallowed hard and embarrassed before turning his focus to the note scrawled at the bottoms. 

_I'm still very much up for a sleep over between Yari and Fire Bear, perhaps they could have dinner first. Theon Greyjoy_

Underneath was his number and Robb quickly out his phone, taping in the number and a quick message before he could talk himself out. 

_how about tonight at seven ?_

Robb didn't get a reply until he dropped off at his apartment and had taken his shower. 

_I'll pick you up. Warning, I drive a motorcycle. You'll have to make sure you hang on tight. ;)_

Robb typed back his response and leaned his head back on to the couch. So maybe he was wrong about Theon.


End file.
